sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryeland Allison
Ryeland Allison (born October 7, 1967 (age 49) in Encino, Los Angeles, CA) is an American multi-faceted composer, producer, sound designer, remixer and instrumentalist whose work is known worldwide through his contributions to numerous films, records and sound libraries. He lives in Los Angeles where he has composed for numerous soundtracks and programmed unique sounds for companies like Roland, Korg and Spectrasonics. Biography Music carreer With his father in a successful band and having Sonny and Cher for godparents, it seemed inevitable that young Ryeland would embrace the music industry. But even from such auspicious beginnings, few would have foreseen the dramatic trajectory that Ryeland Allison's career would eventually take. Family connections enabled Ryeland to benefit from the talent and experience of some of the biggest artists of the '70s. Jam sessions with the likes of The Monkees, Keith Moon, Elton John and Ringo Starr were as commonplace for the young protégé as trips to the ballpark were for his peers. And by the time he reached double figures, Ryeland was a proficient enough percussionist to make his recording debut on Ronnie Hawkins' "The Hawk". As a new decade dawned, so did a new chapter in Ryeland's burgeoning career. Having realized the potential of computers in music production, Ryeland began experimenting with Apple computers and synthesizers. By the time he graduated from the Newbridge school in 1985, Ryeland was drumming regularly for two bands, including The Motion, with whom he recorded two songs for a CBS television pilot. Although he continued to enjoy performing live, the late '80s brought an explosion in music production technology that Ryeland found impossible to ignore. By the end of the decade he'd broadened his skill-set to encompass a number of new production tools such as digital sampling, MIDI, modular synthesis and sequencing software. Film career Ryeland's remix of themes from "The Dark Knight" appears on a Grammy winning special edition CD. Ryeland also found inspiration in the Electronic/Dance music genres by producing international floor-filling tunes on his eponymous solo album as well as single releases. To date, he has remixed tracks for such luminaries as Hybrid, BT, Armin Van Buuren, The Crystal Method, Spice Girls and Christina Aguilera. A fruitful apprenticeship with Oscar winning composer Hans Zimmer provided Ryeland with the opportunity to work on films such as Inception, Sherlock Holmes, The Dark Knight, Salt, The Thin Red Line, The Fan and The Lion King where he created sounds, wrote songs and played drums. In more recent years Ryeland has broadened his alliance with other composers of note including Harry Gregson-Williams (Spy Game, Shrek), John Powell (Face/Off, Kung Fu Panda) and James Newton Howard (Confessions of a Shopaholic, Duplicity). Ryeland also composed the score for the Rob Schmidt film Speed Of Life and provided additional music for Angels & Demons, The Simpsons Movie, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa and Iron Man. "Aloha and good tidings, I hope you enjoy our sounds and put them to good use... May they inspire you to create great music." External links *Official website *Ryeland Allison at the Internet Movie Database *Ryeland Allison at Spectrsonics.net Category:Ryeland Allison Category:Living people Category:1967 births Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:American film score composers Category:American male composers Category:21st-century American musicians Category:American music arrangers Category:Hans Zimmer Category:James Newton Howard Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Henry Jackman Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Bobby Tahouri Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:Eric Clapton Category:Michael Kamen Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Edward Shearmur Category:Blake Neely Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Mark Mancina Category:Dave Metzger Category:Don L. Harper Category:Shirley Walker Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Michael A. Levine Category:Chris Bacon (composer) Category:Jonathan Sheffer Category:Trevor Morris (musician) Category:Nick Glennie-Smith